Getting Sidetracked
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: What should have been a movie-cation night turned into a rendezvous. Rated: M for sexy times ;) Please R & R Still new here. Let me know what you guy think Aca-nerds. Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing related to Pitch Perfect. Another shout out to my wonderful Beta Waatp :)


"Hey nerd!" Beca said as she strolled into Jesse's dorm and flopped down heavily on his bed.

"'Sup weirdo! Ready for movie-cation night?" Jesse asked, shooting a careful sideways glance over at the brunette as he waited for a response.

"Jesse, can't we do something else?" She asked, rolling her eyes for good measure. With a sigh and a pretty decent shrug of his shoulders, Jesse moved closer to her.

"Come on Becs, you promised. Once a week." The chocolate brown eyed boy looked at her with his best puppy dog impression. He inched slightly closer to her, remembering to maintain the three inch rule; not getting to close when he was trying to bend her to his will.

"Then pick something with some action." Beca said, through gritted teeth, overly aware of what he was trying to do.

"What, like a porno?" Jesse chuckled.

"Perv, keep it in your pants Swanson." Beca quickly growled out in reply, crossing her arms and giving him a warning glare.

"Chill, I'm just playing with you." Jesse said, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

"You know you want it nerd boy" Beca said, smirking across at him.

Jesse's face immediately darkened, all hints of laughter disappeared and a serious frown laying thickly into his forehead.

"I don't think my girlfriend would like that." He said, thickly.

"Tell me about her?" Beca said with genuine curiosity. "Who is she?"

"Well … she's hot, stands about yay high …" Jesse mirthed, demonstrating with his hands in the air, settling on a spot by his shoulder. The tiny woman smacked his chest, giving him an angry look as Jesse giggled. "She's pretty talented too; she can sing _and_ dance. She wants to become a DJ."

"She sounds awesome." The brunette deadpanned, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, she is! OH MY GOD!" Jesse exclaimed, shaking his head in agreement. Beca was startled at the high pitched squeal.

"What!?" She asked, running her hand through her hair.

"You look just like her!"

"I do, huh?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. Feeling a little frisky, Jesse snakes his hands around Beca's waist pulling her close and whispering into her neck.

"Only one way to find out."

"Oh yeah, how's that?" She smiled back at her nerd. Jesse breathe starts to get hot on her neck.

"She's got a smoking hot body and some rocking tattoos ..."

Beca cut him off and pushed him away .

"So what's this operation? 'Check me out'." She asked.

"Dr. Jesse at your service!" He said as he laid Beca on the bed, nuzzling and kissing her neck. The brunette let out a soft moan, arching her back at the assault on her neck; Jesse knowing her weak spots. He looked into her eyes with love and smiled. Beca leant up and pressed her lips against his, softly at first as Jesse reached around the back of her neck with his free hand and pulled her even closer, kissing her harder and moaning into her mouth.

Beca's steel blue eyes turned a little darker and quickly filled with lust for her handsome nerd. Jesse shifted his position, tucking his hip next to Beca's and pressed his body over her. She caould feel his arousal through his jeans. More hot kisses followed and soon the room was filled with the sounds of soft moaning as the couple began to fill their need for one another. Jesse slipped off the bed and pulled the brunette with him. Standing together, they continued to kiss as he started to undo her buttons, sliding her shirt down gently and oh so slowly over her shoulders, kissing every inch of her now exposed flesh.

"Mmmm, Jesse …" Beca moaned softly. She reached for the hem of his shirt and slid her hand underneath delicately touching his stomach and his abs, running her fingers over the defined muscles as she worked her way up. She lifted his shirt up over his head, throwing it haphazardly on the floor and forgetting about it in an instant. Beca received moans as she placed hard, open-mouthed kiss after kiss on his chest. Jesse lifted the tiny woman in the air, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself as he reattached his lips to her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point. Running her hands through his hair, she tugged his head back and began to kiss his soft lips, feeling the wetness pooling through her panties. Jesse is hot, his breathing is heavy and he's hard. The tightness in his pants almost becoming too much for him as he struggles within the confines of the denim.

Sensing his need for relief, Beca ran her hands down Jesse's body, stopping at his hard on, rubbing up and down through his jeans. She unbuttoned his pants and slid her hand inside and into his boxers, feeling his throbbing erection.

"Oh God, Beca!" He moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around him. Moving back slightly, he swept his hand behind her and unclasped her bra revealing her firm, round breasts. He gently layid her down on the bed, lightly kissing her neck and chest, moving toward her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth sucking, nipping and rolling it around in his mouth until it was a hardened nub.

"Oh Jesse, don't stop!" Beca hissed as he started to tease her other nipple.

Moving his hands down her sides, he began to undo her jeans and tugged them down her legs. She helped kick them off onto the floor. He licked and sucked his way down to where the brunette needed him the most. Stopping just at her navel, he dipped his tongue inside, circling slightly earning a moan of his name.

"Jesse, please …" She whines. He grabbed the hem of her panties, pulling them off and dropping them on the floor beside his bed. He ran kisses up her inner thighs as she started to buck her hips slowly. He placed his hands on her hips, pinning her down so she couldn't move and waited until she got the message. Slowly, he trailed his finger down, running it carefully through her folds.

"Beca, you're so wet for me." He whispered, smiling as he made eye contact with dark lust filled eyes. Dipping his finger inside and twisting around in circles, he felt Beca running her fingers through his hair, her fingernails dipping into his scalp.

"Oh Jesse … more baby." The brunette pleads..

Inserting a second finger, Jesse started pumping in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Does that feel good baby?" He asked.

She let out a breath before answering.

"Yesss!" She hissed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations from Jesse's administering. Moving closer, Jesse tucked his face between her legs and pressed his tongue onto the brunette's clit, rolling circles around the raised bump.

"Fuuuck!" The brunette screamed. She could feel him smirking against her. He began to pump faster into Beca and sucked harder on her clit, nibbling the harden nub with his teeth. "Don't stop Jesse I'm close!"

"Cum for me Beca." He purred, glancing up at the brunette. Well, that's all it took as Beca arched her back off the bed and stiffened.

"Shit … I'm … cumming … Jesse!" Beca squealed, moving her mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. Beca felt her orgasm rip through her body and she forgot to breathe. After a minute, her body went limp and Jesse kissed his way back up to her lips. He shoved his tongue past her lips so she could taste her own arousal.

"Lay down." She said, as he lifted his lips from hers a few moments later. He flipped their position and with Beca now on top of him, he pulled her into a bruising, lustful kiss. Beca jerked away, panting hard. Leaning down, she started to suck and bite at his pulse point eliciting a low grunt from Jesse.

Making her way down his body, she left little tiny bite marks, stopping only to look at her lover with a smirk. Jesse's eyes dilated a shade darker and his breaths were deep and long. Beca continued down south, pulling Jesse's jeans and boxers off in one fluid motion.

Beca smiled at his 9 inch cock standing erect.

"I take it, you like what you see huh?!" He states cockily.

"You bet, weirdo!" The brunette takes her hand and wraps it around his shaft and starts slowly stroking him up and down. Jesse's moans and grunts fill the room.

"Shit Beca that feels so good!" He said, pulling her in for a kiss. She feels herself getting wetter by the minute as she continues to stroke and tease him. Sticking out her tongue, she takes a long, languid lick up and down his cock.

"Ahhh!" Jesse breathes out as he runs his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Baby, suck it just a little bit?" He whines as she takes the tip in her mouth and rolls her tongue in circles around his head.

"Shit Beca!" He yelped, raising his hips a bit off of the mattress.

Beca then moves down Jesse's shaft, inhaling him as she heads towards the bass, to his balls, earning a low moan from him as he tries to control himself. She bobs her head up and down for a few minutes, making a slurping pop sound at the tip of his cock as Jesse clawed at the sheets and desperately tried to hold on.

Beca raised her head and smirked at the look of discomfort on his face.

"I want you inside me … now Jesse!" Beca firmly stated. Not wasting a moment, Jesse flipped their position and had Beca underneath him again in an instant. She looked up at him seductively, winking slightly as she knew that drove him crazy. Jesse ran his hands over her stomach and up over her chest as he passionately kissed her deeply as her hands grappled at his back. They rocked together rhythmically as they touched each other, the tongues intertwining as they sort to taste their love. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"You ready baby"? Jesse asked as Beca nodded.

Jesse spread Beca's legs apart, and lining up his cock to her center, he pushed through her wet folds.

"Ohhh!" They both moaned out at the sensation in unison.

"Your pussy's so tight, warm and wet" Jesse said, as he began to slowly thrust inside her. Beca ran her hands down Jesse's back and grabbed his ass with both hands, drawing him deeper inside her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he picked up the pace.

"Jesse, your cock feels so good inside me." She breaths out before they kiss deeply and Jesse keeps thrusting into her harder and harder. Grunts and moans fill the dorm room.

"Keep going baby, I'm so … so close. Make me cum Jesse." The brunette whimpers. Jesse raises himself up on his arms before he grabs Beca's knees and throws her legs over his shoulders. He starts to pound harder into his lover with determination and all the love he felt for her. Sweat dripped from his forehead as Beca's eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

Panting breaths fill the air.

"Cum for me again Beca". He called out and Beca let go.

Beca began to feel the coil in her stomach, the starting point of her orgasm begin to burn as Jesse spoke to her. She felt the ripples run through her, about to catapult her over the edge as Jesse almost pulled out of her completely before plunging into her again and again and again.

"OH … JESSE, OH GOD!" She gripped at the sheets beneath her, desperately needing something to hold onto. "OH …OHHHHHHHH!" Her body started to shake with what she felt was the most amazing orgasm she'd ever experienced. What felt like an eternity, subsided a few moments later as her body fell limp and she lay spent as Jesse's hips thrust out of sync as his orgasm hit him just as hard. He collapsed on top of her, screaming Beca's name in pure pleasure.

Both lay panting for air, unable to speak. Jesse slips Beca a lazy, chaste kiss on her lips. She smiles up at her lover as he rolled off of her and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck and shoulder softly as she ticked her head into his chest.

"I love you, weirdo."

"Love you too, nerd."


End file.
